Abstinencia 101
by Rheazairel36
Summary: Aun confusa roce mis dedos sobre la carta abierta. No podria ser posible, tendrian que estar equivocados. Con la carta arrugada me dirigi hacia mi sentencia...Todo al final se descubre, no importa si es el minimo secreto o hasta el mas grande error. D/HG


**N/A: Holas aqui ando con otro fic. Espero que les guste mucho y es catalogado T por lenguajes y escenas. Nuevamente solo los personajes pertenecen a J.K aunque la historia es 100 original. Maldigo a todos lo que se la copien. Se aceptan tomatasos y/o comentarios que mejoren la historia. Si se que es larga, que es aburrida al principio pro si son de los lectores amantes de las historias Dramione esta va a ser su fav. Bueno cuidense y recuerden dejar review!**

Abstinencia 101 

Capitulo 1: _Sentencias de Muerte._

Camine con cierta parsimonia un tanto adormilada, por la noche repleta de deberes y poco sueno, hasta llegar mi mesa correspondiente para tomar aunque fuese un desayuno decente.

Tras sentarme lentamente al lado de Ginny, otra de las que ya habían adquirido un horario madrugador debido a las exigencias educativas, comencé a observar el menú. Curiosamente nada me apetecía, aunque si tenia hambre, de eso estaba muy seguro mi estomago el cual me tenia histérica al no parar de quejarse.

-¿Hermione que te ocurre? Hoy te ves más demacrada que lo usual.-escuche la voz de Ginny preguntar con preocupación.

Si tan solo Ginny utilizara mas ese cerebro para analizar las cosas, sabría de antemano, evitándose así la preguntadera fuera de lugar y sin sentido, que yo me observa diariamente en un espejo. Que ya sabia y sentía que no estaba bien físicamente, ya que llevaba casi dos semanas en este avioncito, pero tampoco podía hacer nada si todo dependía de los profesores compulsivos, los cuales no paraban de dar deberes y evitaban que comiera decentemente por la ansiedad de se la chica excelente.

-Lo mismo. Lo usual. Lo que ya me tiene hastiada. –suspire al no poder decidirme y al ver la mirada reprobatoria de la pelirroja, tome lo primero y lo mas cerca que estaba.

-¡Por Merlín, tienen que crear un límite para tantos deberes o terminare en San Mungo en el ala de psiquiatría crónica!-comento Lavander la cual estaba mas consumida por el lado oscuro que yo. La pobre tenía unas ojeras totalmente negras y andaba igual de pálida que los estudiantes de séptimo.

Por mas patetico que las consecuencias se viesen desde el exterior, el séptimo curso andaba a un paso de terminar caer en un ciclo de ansiedad y desnutrición severa. No importase cuanto se quejaran, la densidad de los estudios no pretendía bajar a un nivel estable y sano.

Cuando Lavander tiro su mochila al suelo, el ruido que hizo al rastrallarse contra el suelo fue tan fuerte que los mas cercanos se quedaron espantados. Los rumores eran ciertos y ese era el destino que les esperaba sino escapaban antes para abrir una tienda de artefactos inservibles y raros.

-Libros, deberes y tinteros rotos.-contesto sin muchos animos y comenzo a saludar a los demas.

-Adivinen de lo que me acabo de enterar camino acá.-dijo Ron con un desanimo peor que el mió una vez se acerco a la mesa.

-Y eso que somos nosotras a las que nos gusta el chisme…-comente entre risas al ver la cara de Ginny. Era una mezcla de aborrecimiento y intriga, no sabia cual de las dos estaba se reflejaba mas que la otra.

-¿Y ahora que más se inventaron?-pregunto Harry apareciendo un segundo después detrás de Ron.

A la verdad que esos dos andaban más vagos que lo usual y con una suerte que nadie se lo creía. Ron y Harry ya no eran los inseparables amigos, si se veían, si hablaban y hasta hacían sleepovers, lo que ni las chicas teníamos tiempo de hacer, pero siempre cada cual a lo suyo y ninguno se metía con lo del otro. Harry con sus chicas de turno y su escoba mientras que Ron corriendo las actividades especiales de la escuela.

El pelinegro tras sentarse cómodamente con un poco de nerviosismo en el cual solo la cara lo delataba, servio dos tazas de café y me pasó el periódico. Harry Potter, otro de los que se acostaba tarde, se levantaba tarde y llegaba temprano a los sitios. ¡Increíble!

-Esa mujer cada día esta más loca y esta vez los dulces no son culpables. –dijo Ginny a la vez que mojaba sus cereales con jugo de naranja. Intrépida la chica…

-Según me informaron, hoy se van a estar entregando unas _cartas especiales_ para ciertos estudiantes problemáticos que no parecieron entender las primeras advertencias.-comento el pelirrojo con cierta preocupación. Sus ojos azules se apagaron de tal forma al pasar la noticia que dude en preguntar si el estaba relacionado con la misma o que era lo que le ocurría.

-Si, Dean me lo comento esta mañana.-dijo Neville apareciendo de la nada, provocando una pequeña conmoción, ya que Ginny se había ahogado por el grito y Harry había comenzado a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡!Mierda¿Será que soy yo la única que tiene la suerte de levantarse tarde y llegar temprano a los lugares?-pregunte molesta al ver como el joven mas cotizado de las aulas de música, ajedrez y de idiomas caminaba sin ningún tipo de estrés. Tal vez era por su noviazgo terapeutico con Luna.

-Lo unico que me dijo fue que se les llaman las _sentencias de muerte_. A saber porque. -dijo Ron y la mesa se quedo en silencia los primeros minutos y luego estallo en risas.

La risa fue tan natural que hasta los profesores no nos quitaron los ojos hasta que nos detuvimos al ver como la cara de Ron ser tornaba seria e incomprendida.

-Eso no es lo peor…la clase es _obligatoria.-_murmuro el pelirrojo tan bajito que apenas se pudo escuchar.

La simple mencion de otra clase y que fuese obligatoria habia sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ginny, Ron, Harry y Neville me observaron cambiar de colores y no me pude transformar porque McGonagall aun no estaba por esa parte. Era injusto, totalmente injusto y cruel. Definitivamente la locura de la directora se estaba convirtiendo en una clase de compulsión maligna.

-¡ESTO ES EL COLMO¡ES PATETICAMENTE RIDICULO! –grite molesta golpeando la mesa con ambos puños. Nuevamente captando la atención. Si hoy era mi día. Pronto terminaría siendo electa para escándalos y protestas.

-Hermione tranquilízate, aun la clase no nos aplica.- dijo en un intento inútil, la voz de Harry mientras me agarraba los puños y con cierta fuerza los deshacía. Sus hermosas esmeraldas me observaron con lastima. ¿Realmente me veía tan afectada por el cambio de horarios que hasta Harry Potter se comenzaba a preocupar por mi sanidad mental?

-No me mires así, Potter. Me aplique o no esto se pasa del límite. ¿Qué diablos se creen al mantener un estudiante 10 horas corriendo de arriba para abajo con tal de no llegar tarde?-dije sentándome a la vez que respiraba intensamente para tranquilizar mis ansias de protesta.

-Hermione no eres la unica que lamenta la locura de la pobre directora. Pero tampoco podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Si el Ministerio decidio que no estabamos rindiendo lo suficiente en el area educativa, es por algo, no crees?-comento Neville y todos les observamos con sorpresa.

-Esas han sido las palabras mas sabias que he escuchado salir de tu boca en esta semana.-dijo Ginny y Ron comento.

-¿Hey Neville que mas sabes hacer?

Nuevamente comenzamos a reir, solo que esta vez ya estaban hartos de girarse para enterarse de lo que pasaba. Demasiado sueno o demasiados espasmos.

-Ahora tengo curiosidad.-murmuro Ginny.- ¿De que hablaran en esa clase?

-No lo se y sabes tampoco me interesa saberlo.-dije tragandome las frutas mixtas que habia escogido.

-Bueno chicas yo me marcho, por mi esperan y no valgo lo suficiente para que esperen tanto por mi.-dijo Harry en su usual egocentria y luego de despedirse se marcho.

-Eahh…hasta Malfoy es mas humilde.-comento Ginny con cierto desprecio.

-Oh vamos…si Malfoy tuviese el puesto que tiene Harry, creeme seria la peste mas apestosa y nadie lo aguantaria ni tres segundos hablando la mierda sobre lo hermosa que es su carrera, lo maravillosa que es su familia y lo patetica que es su vida.- comente con cierta furia en mi voz, causando que solo los ojos de Ginny se fijaran curiosos sobre mi.

-En fin, yo tambien me marcho. Mi primera clase es con McGonagall y ya saben como se pone cuando uno llega tarde.-comento la pelirroja y se marcho.

Tras sufrir la primera hora de Encantamientos, en la que los garabatos que copie apenas se entendían, me dirigí casi volando hacia el aula de Pociones, donde la poción no exploto por un milagro sobrenatural. Para cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, estaba exhausta, a tal grado que me quede dormida con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Hermione me puedes pasar las papas?-la voz de Harry se escucho a distancia.- Hermione…las papas.-le escuche decir nuevamente con cierto apuro mas conteniendo la calma.

-¿Crees que este dormida?-pregunto Ron despues de tragar el monton de comida por culpa de la cual casi se ahoga.

-¿Acaso no aprendiste nada en esos dos meses que estuviste a mi lado?-pregunto una pelirroja tras rodar los ojos.

La pude escuchar acercarse, pero estaba tan agotada que ni ganas tenia de moverme. Entonces su voz exploto mi oido derecho al escuchar un- HERMIOOONEEEEEE!

La grosería que salio de mi boca casi instantáneamente detuvo el movimiento _normal_ del almuerzo en el comedor. Entonces la vi acercarse, su rostro estaba mucho mas arrugado, tal vez por la cantidad de estrés, y su cuerpo se movia mucho mas lento que lo usual.

-¿Señorita Granger cree que podría usted contener las palabras vulgares para otro momento menos especial?-pregunto McGonagall en un tono calmado una vez se acerco a mi lado.

Mis ojos la miraron con tanta furia, por su culpa estaba yo en ese grado de poca conciencia. Tras sentir un codazo por parte de la pelirroja, asentí con una sonrisa plástica, demasiado parecida a las de Malfoy.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre para estar gritándome de esa manera, eh Ginebra?-pregunte enojada. Aun me dolían los oídos.

-Harry te estaba pidiendo las papas y tu parecías que estabas firmando los papeles para quedarte a vivir en el planeta mofongo.- contesto Ginny sirviéndose un pollo.

-¿Hermione me pasas las papas por ultima vez?-pregunto Harry perdiendo la calma.

-Aha toma..-dije pasándole las malditas papas con mala gana. ¿En que diablos se había convertido? En parapléjico! Porque para no pararse y tomar el estupido plato lleno de papas, tenia que estarlo.

-¿Hermiones, no piensas comer?-pregunto Ron el cual no había mencionado palabra desde que salimos de Pociones. Me preguntaba el porque de su rareza.

-No. Estoy tan cansada que se me espanto el hambre.-comente y mire mi plato por primera vez. Seguía igual de intacto que al principio.- Será mejor que me vaya a descansar a mi habitación.- dije levantándome sin entender porque me sentia extraña. Era como si mi cuerpo no pesara nada.

Para mi mala suerte, lo hice más rápido que lo debido y mis piernas flaquearon cuando mi vista dio un par de vueltas. Todo fue tan rápido que para cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la enfermería.

Al principio todo me daba vueltas, era como si estuviese dentro de la secadora de mi madre. Una vez las vueltas desaparecieron, lo unico que podia ver eran muchas manchas negras que opacaban los colores creando una gran mezcla que confundia mi mente creando unas leves punzadas.

Y fue cuando al intentar levantar la mano para sacar los mechones de cabello de mi rostro, los cuales molestaban enormemente, una voz, la cual se me hacia conocida mas no lograba identificar, murmuro palabras que al principio no comprendí pero que con los segundos se se convirtieron en palabras coherentes.

-Si deseas salir antes de que empiece Transformaciones, será mejor que no te muevas.

_Esa_ voz. ¿Donde habia escuchado _esa _voz?

Estaba de espaldas a la persona, un poco adolorida y sin muchas fuerzas pero la curiosidad me carcomía y sin importarme en lo mínimo gire con suma cautela la cabeza para encontrarme en una de las esquinas a un joven de unos 18 máximos 19 anos, al parecer escribiendo algo. Sin duda, no había fallado. El rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino se detuvo al escuchar un gimoteo que no pude reprimir. Por curiosa ahora estaba nuevamente viendo los colores.

-Eres increíble Granger. ¿Qué parte de no te muevas no entiendes?-pregunto nuevamente aquella voz que me resultaba tan conocida pero a la vez no recordaba.- Hasta un niño de tres anos comprende una simple instrucción como esa.

Sentí como sus dedos fríos acariciaban mi rostro de una forma suave, solo para asegurarse de que aun estaba conciente. Después de escucharle murmurar algo que no pude captar, abrí los ojos lentamente solo para verificar que su presencia aun estuviese a mi lado y que no seguia en aquel estado de coma por no poder comer en tres días corridos.

-¿Nauseas?-pregunto nuevamente su voz aterciopelada en un tono serio a la vez que con delicadeza me abría los ojos apuntándome con una lucecita empeoraba mis síntomas.

Asentí lentamente y pude sentir como estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

- Estas son las consecuencias de ser tan obstinada y curiosa.-murmuro entre sonrisas cuando fue a buscar algo.

Para cuando regreso, yo tenia los ojos cerrados, intentando en vano desaparecer los síntomas.

-¿Granger, no te puedes quedar dormida, entiendes?-escuche su voz preguntar.

-Mmm…-murmure y abrí los ojos. El sabor amargo de alguna poción que desconocía provoco que formara una mueca de asco. ¿Con que hacían las pociones hoy en día?

-¿Mejor?-pregunto serio, sin la preocupación que se supone que tengan los medimagos.

-Mas o menos…-volví a murmurar.

-Espera cinco minutos en lo que la poción surte el efecto completo y cuanto sientas que las nauseas y los mareos han desaparecido, puedes irte.-dijo a la vez que le escuche marcharse.

¿Qué demonios me había ocurrido¿Qué hacia en la enfermería cuando hoy era el examen de Herbó logia? No definitivamente me tenía que recuperar y era ya o tendría un cero.

Nuevamente sin importarme mi salud, me levante ignorando todo remedio positivo para mi cuerpo. No estaba dispuesta a tener un cero cuando me pase toda la noche repasando el material. Al dirigirme hacia la salida, ya vestida y dando tropezones con todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor incluso el piso, escuche nuevamente la voz esta vez gritando histérica.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Granger?- le escuche gritar en una mezcla de histeria, enojo, furia e impotencia.

-¿Me puede explicar porque grita de esa forma, Sr. Malfoy?- pregunto la voz molesta e irritada de Pumpfrey.

Su nombre reventó en mi cabeza con preguntas, insinuaciones y nuevas dudas, provocando que perdiera el poco balance que tenía, terminando en los brazos de mi peor enemigo.

-Tenia que ser la señorita Granger.- comento la mujer con cierto tonito que no me gusto para nada. Le trate de observar con una de mis peores miradas pero estaba tan débil, todo me dolía y estaba a punto de un shut down.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Hacia tan solo dos semanas que la señorita se me escapo solo porque tenia que entregar diez pulgadas de un reporte sobre pociones. No pasaron ni dos horas cuando ya estaba devuelta casi en convulsiones por no querer comer. –comento la enfermera rápidamente evitando los detalles patéticos de los cuales probablemente el idiota de Malfoy se aprovecharía una vez termine sus horas comunitarias.

Aun con los ojos cerrados y en aquel trance, en el cual las voces y mi vision se mezclaban y apenas podia entender mi posición en aquel drama, pude sentir como la sonrisa de Malfoy le llego a los ojos con cierta gracia.

Senti tanto odio por la estupida enfermera contando mi pequeño incidente, que en vez de escuchar mas la conversación, comencé a planear mi venganza contra esa mujer que tanta vergüenza me estaba causando en aquel instante.

-En fin proporciónale una buena dosis de la poción cinco y ni modo, tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta después del almuerzo. Asegurate de darle las vitaminas, las proteinas y los carbohidratos que le faltan. –dijo la mujer, la cual según mi conciencia estaba a un paso de la muerte, y antes de irse comento- Nadie la manda a no querer alimentarse como se debe.-

-¿Por qué será que eres tan difícil con seguir los patrones ? Mierda Granger, ahora de seguro que por tu culpa me van a reportar.-dijo el enfermero mas egoísta e insensible de todo el mundo.

-A la mierda contigo. Yo tengo que tomar un examen por el cual me mate estudiando toda la noche y ni tu ni tus drogas me van a detener.-dije molesta forcejeando con sus manos fuertes las cuales intentaban evitar un golpe o una fractura.

-Lamento comunicarte que lo más fuerte para cuando los pacientes se ponen en el estado por el que estas pasando ahora, es la poción que te medicaron. Así que por más que desees tomar tu estupido examen, no vas a tener la conciencia suficiente para llegar a la puerta.-dijo recostándome en la cama con cierto trabajo.- ¡Granger por el amor a Merlin estate quieta por un segundo¡Que esto fuese una sentencia de muerte! Si tanto deseas que te cataloguen como una persona adulta y responsable, compórtate como una.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Malfoy!-dije imitando su tono petulante. Deteniendo todo intento de herirlo, aunque fuese lo primero que deseara hacer.

Entonces vi como se alejaba de mi camilla para cruzar hasta la habitacion de medicinas. Al regresar en sus manos cargaba un pequeño pote con algun liquido viscoso y nada apetecible color violeta, con una etiqueta escrita a mano con un numero cinco en tinta negra.

Tras tomar un pequeño vaso, vertió un poco y me lo paso. Dude un poco, realmente se veia y apestaba horrible. Fue cuando escuche un pequeño grunido y luego _su _voz decir:

-Si te pones mas difícil, tendré que inmovilizarte y créeme no te van a gustar los espasmos cuando despiertes.

Sin duda sus amenazas se hacian mas realistas cuando era un enfermero, asi que con una mueca de asco me tome el liquido agrio. No transcurrieron ni tres minutos exactos, cuando ya estaba sonando con las vacaciones.

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por el cual apenas me podía mover ya que las punzadas eran constantes e insoportables. Fue entonces cuando una pequena discusión me desperto nuevamente la curiosidad. Era sin duda la voz de la senora Pumfrey en la lejanía reprimiendo a Malfoy. Al fin alguien lo ponia en su sitio. Sonrei ante el hecho pero despues de unos minutos de analizacion comenze a sentir la culpa.

Me gire sin mucho esfuerzo para toparme con su hermoso rostro, que era alumbrado por la luz del atardecer,

-Lo siento pero si no eres capaz de mantener un paciente en una camilla, no creo que pueda llenar la carta de recomendación para San Mungo

-Vamos Sra. Pumfrey, usted sabe como es Granger, ella y su obsesion por llenas hojas y hacer calculos es lo unico que la mueve y al parecer le quita el apetito. Si quiere preguntele que mis primeras palabras fueron que no se moviera. Por favor deme otra oportunidad y le prometo que si la tengo que golpear para que no se mueva lo hare…-escuche decir a Malfoy.

¿Draco Malfoy rogando por una oportunidad? WOW…esto si que habia que verlo para creerlo. ¿Y de donde se habia inventado que yo tenia obsesión compulsiva por llenar hojas y hacer calculos? Yo no era ninguna compulsiva, el era un vago mequetrefe que por su culpa principalmente andan poniendo clases que no valen la pena.

-Solo porque ha sido la Srita Granger. Como se vuelva a repetir usted puede olvidarse de su carta. Entendido?-dijo la mujer en el mismo tono serio y se marcho.

-Gracias!-grito casi el rubio y la mujer le dedico una mirada reprovatoria.- Lo siento…-murmuro casi inaudible.

Sonrei y despues me queje. Segundos despues Malfoy se aparecio. La luz del del atardecer se colaba por sus ojos grises creando el abismo mas deseado que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. Y no pude evitarlo, su mirada me embriago, embelesándome al grado que si la baba no se me estaba saliendo de la boca era porque tenía problemas. Entonces le escuche reír y regrese a la misma actitud de siempre.

-¿Qué tal esas horas de sueno? Merecidas no?-pregunto aun con aquella sonrisa angelical y perturbadora que tan bien le salía a la vez que me daba unas pastillas probablemente para el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?-pregunte utilizando su tono petulante y defensivo después de tragarme las pastillas.

-Si, ya te puedes ir. Procura comer saludablemente o terminaras con una ulcera en el estomago y una estancia de por vida en San Mungo. Probablemente en el ala de psiquiatría.- fueron sus palabras y se marcho.

Aun enojada por el comentario de Malfoy, llegue a la torre. ¿Dónde estarían Harry y Ron? Se supone que estuviesen esperándome en la sala común. ¿Quedamos en que comenzaríamos con las tutorías de Encantamientos esta tarde o era para mañana?

La verdad no me acorde ni tampoco le di muchas vueltas, ya que aun me dolía un poco la cabeza. Lentamente subí hasta mi habitación, esperando que las vueltas de las escaleras no me marearan. Tras abrir la puerta con cierta parsimonia me sorprendí al ver solo a Lavander, la cual casi me grito:

-Te llego una carta!!!

La noticia al principio me emociono. Llevaba días esperando la contestación de la carta de Viktor. Tal vendría a verme en los próximos días y saldríamos como todas las veces anteriores, aunque al final termináramos en el segundo piso del Púb. Las Tres Escobas, ya que era lo mas cercano. Obviamente Viktor siempre deseo que nos apareciéramos en Londres pero era demasiado arriesgado y lo menos que necesitaba era una pierna en China y la boca tres cuadras más lejos.

Sonrei al recordar su expresión cuando se lo dije. Al ver la cara de Lavander al ver mi reaccion, me miro extrano casi diciendo…_Ésta está mas loca que McGonagall. _

-Gracias Lav.-murmure y tome la carta. Luego de abrirla, no pude evitar estornudar. Probablemente llevaba meses en la identificación de objetos que hasta polvo le abia dado.

A medida que leia la carta sentia regresar las nauseas y los mareos. ¿Qué diablos era esto?

_Srita. Hermione Granger lamento comunicarle que usted tendra que atender de forma diaria a la clase en el aula 101, localizada donde apunta el mapa. Esperamos que debido a que usted es una estudiante de excelencia no se le ocurra el faltar o sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos. Dudas y preguntas con la Prof. Dharton. _

_Att: Minerva McGonagall _

_PD: La clase sera desde las 5:45 a 7:45, procure no llegar tarde. _

¡Un momento!

Definitivamente esto era un error. No había explicación alguna y coherente para que la estupida carta con la noticia de que me tocaba tomar la ridícula clase obligatoria sobre educación sexual me llegara a mi. Si, seguramente McGonagall se había equivocado ya que las competencias de lectura estaban pisándonos los talones. r. ¿Por qué una carta como esta me tendría que llegar a mi? Si yo lo único que hacia era matarme estudiando en vez de estar haciendo escándalos en ligares públicos.

-Hermione?-escuche preguntar la voz de Lavander.- Hermione estas bien? Te ves pálida.

-Si. Tal vez sea efectos secundarios de la poción que me administraron para recuperar los nutrientes que no me come.-conteste y me tuve que sentar. La presión en la cabeza regreso y tuve que morderme el labio para no gimotear.

Entonces observe el reloj, 5:35.

-MIERDAAA! MIERDA! MIERDA!!-comencé a gritar al ver que solo tenia 10 minutos para llegar a una aula que ni sabia en donde estaba. Malditas pociones, maldita enfermería, maldito DRACO MALFOY!

Salí pitada, olvidándome de mi mochila, con la carta arrugada por la confusión en la mano izquierda. La verdad no se como logre salir sin que nadie comenzara con sus diarias interrogaciones sobre lo que habían dado hoy en alguna clase en la cual probablemente se habían quedado dormidos.

Al fijarme en el mapa, la clase estaba _dentro_ del Bosque Prohibido…

**PD: Que tal? Para todos aquellos que se preguntar pk pongo a Hermione enferma, no es como en otros fics plis sigan leyendo, ella tiene sus razones y despues del capitulo tres van a ser peores. Cuidense y graxias por leer mi fic.**


End file.
